


A Book, a Birthday, and a... Ghost?

by kipobepo



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Autistic Amity Blight, Birthday Presents, Bisexual Luz Noceda, Fluff, Lesbian Disaster Amity Blight, Luz Noceda has ADHD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipobepo/pseuds/kipobepo
Summary: I may continue this, it was really fun! Lmk what y'all thought :D
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	A Book, a Birthday, and a... Ghost?

Luz crouched back behind a bush, rough bricks digging into her back. She let out a sigh and pushed her hair back out of her face.

The wall loomed above her, a bright white that sparkled in the dimming sunlight. A part of her wondered if she should be doing this- she knew she could get in trouble. A darker thought told her that she’d have the same fate as the past, a fit of yelling and inevitably losing a friend.

But this was different.

She shook the thoughts out of her head and turned around slowly and grabbed hold of a brick, adjusting the bag on her shoulders. Hoisting herself up, brick by brick, she made surprisingly quick work of the wall.

After a few minutes, she made it to her destination- a window!

She placed her hands carefully on the windowsill, making sure that her feet had a good enough hold. When she was sure her grip was good, she lifted the window quickly.

Her balance wavered, and she nearly dropped the bag she was holding.

She flailed her arms around wildly, falling heavily onto the windowsill. She reached out one arm to grab onto the bag, using the other one to keep her up, and let out a breath. Once she was stable enough, she hoisted herself back up and through the window.

She tumbled gracelessly into the room, hitting her chin and letting out a short yelp.

Hopefully the party was loud enough to cover her.

She let out a puff of air and allowed herself a moment to observe. The room looked almost exactly how she had seen it before; a few less streamers, a lot more messy paperwork, the same bed as when the owner was a kid- the only happy addition was a torn promotional poster for the emperor’s coven.

Luz quickly perked up, hearing a collection of footsteps approaching the room.

She stood up and straightened herself out, clutching the bag in excitement.

The footsteps stopped for a moment, and the door opened slowly. Luz waved wildly at the person in the doorway, the familiar green hair a comforting sight- for some reason. She decided not to think on it too long.

Suddenly, a whoosh of air attacked Luz and the door was slamming closed again before she could fully process what was happening. 

Amity looked at her with wide eyes.

“What’s going on in there?” An annoyed voice from outside asked. “Is it another ghost? Ohh are they cute?”

“Uh- yeah! Totally cute!” Amity blurted out without much thought.

“Why do you always get the cute ones!” the voice yelled again, and Luz started to sputter out a laugh.

“Totally cute, huh Blight?”

“Shut it!” Amity said quickly and quietly, placing her hand over Luz’s mouth. “What are you doing here?”

“It’s your birthday! I wasn’t just gonna not show up,” Luz stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. And well, to her, it was.

"No, Luz! Not showing up is exactly what you should've done!"

"Sorry Amity, no can do!"

"Just- be quiet okay? My family can't know you're here, and neither can-" 

A few rapid knocks on the door cut into what Amity was saying.

"Ugh, hurry up in there! What is the ghost saying that's so important anyways? And hey, why do you get them all to yourself?"

Amity groaned and whispered to Luz "-neither can Boscha." Then, she turned back towards the door. “My house, my ghost!”

Boscha could be heard groaning through the door, but Amity focused her attention back on Luz.

“Seriously, Luz, why would you come here?”

“Listen, I know your parents are like, king and queen of awful-” Amity wasn’t sure whether she should cut in to defend them, “-but that doesn’t mean I can’t at least bring you a gift! Besides, they can’t pull the same thing they did with Willow. You learned from that, right?”

“This is… This is different. Luz, you’re a wanted criminal!”

“Oh, yeah, I always forget that. Okay but seriously, I had to give you a gift!”

Part of her knew she was being unreasonable- the other part of her, though, said that she had to show up. She knew Amity didn’t particularly like these people, and she knew what it was like to not have friends there for you.

“You couldn’t wait until a school day?” Amity groaned, but Luz shook her head.

“Nope! Had to be on your birthday, otherwise it wouldn’t be as magical!” Luz shook her hands around excitedly for a few moments while smiling up at Amity. She still seemed upset, but also a bit more amused now. “I promise I’ll get out of your hair after this.” 

Luz reached into the bag she’d kept held so close, carefully running her thumb across the notebook it held. She prepared herself, now a lot more anxious about this gift.

It was all a lot more real now.

“Okay, so, remember when I kinda-sorta-maybe accidentally read your diary in the library a while back?”

Luz grabbed her arm anxiously. Way to start off her speech. Amity was probably still bitter about that, too.

Amity tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, her ears lowering a bit. Ever since she’d realized her crush, it had become all too obvious to her how much she’d written about the human in that diary.

“I’d say it more read itself to you, but yeah.” 

Luz laughed quietly, knowing that Amity wasn’t upset. She pulled the notebook out of the bag, handing it to Amity.

“I noticed all the pages fell out, and figured it must be pretty worn out, so…”

Another laugh, just a little bit more hopeful this time.

“I figured, maybe… you could use this one to talk about all the cool things we do together. See, look, I even drew us on the cover, except-”

Amity looked down at the book, a wobbly smile on her face.

“Oh no, don’t be upset- I mean, you’re allowed to be upset, I just... Do you… like it? Sorry if I’m not very good at the gift thing, I’ve really only ever gotten things for my mom so-”

Amity pulled Luz into a hug, sniffling.

“I love it, Luz. Thank you.”

Luz relaxed into the hug, wrapping her arms around Amity tightly. Amity pulled away after a few moments, still not really used to the whole physical contact thing. Luz missed the warmth almost immediately, but decided not to say anything or think too much on it.

It was totally platonic, anyways.

“You drew us like Azura and Hecate.” Amity ran her hand across the cover of the book, admiring it before pulling it up to her chest. She closed her eyes, still sniffling.

“Yeah, from the fifth book where they become friends. They remind me a lot of us, y’know, rivals and all.” Luz laughed nervously. “I even let you be Azura this time.”

Amity wiped her eyes and looked up to Luz. “Isn’t the fifth book the one where you say they have “chemistry” or whatever?”

“Uh- well yeah, I guess so. Is that… is that weird?”

Amity’s face went even more red, but a smile appeared on her face and she laughed through her tears.

“No. It’s probably the best gift I’ve ever gotten. Thank you, Luz.”

“I knew I could get you to smile,” she muttered.

Amity laughed again, placing her hands on Luz’s shoulders. Her eyes softened as she nervously waved her hands. Then, Amity placed her face on top of Luz’s shoulders, smiling up at her just a few inches from her face.

Luz’s face darkened and she pulled away.

“I should get going. They’re all probably wondering why a ‘ghost’ is more important than your real friends.”

“Wait, Luz-”

“Hey, I’ll see you around, Amity!” Luz said with a smile. She then adjusted the bag on her shoulder, climbing out the window before Amity could try to ask her to stay.

Probably for the best.

Amity didn’t focus much on the party that night, anyways. Instead, her mind was more preoccupied with writing down everything she could about Luz.

At this rate, she thought, Luz might just have to sneak into her house next week with a brand new journal for Amity. And maybe then Amity could ask her to stay for real.

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this, it was really fun! Lmk what y'all thought :D


End file.
